


promises

by paolarouge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, My First Fanfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paolarouge/pseuds/paolarouge
Summary: In which Bokuto and Akaashi spend a peaceful night at their shared apartment, but Bokuto has some other plans.





	promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkeow/gifts).

''Akaashi, babe are you home?'' Bokuto calls out as he puts his keys to the table. He quickly takes off his shoes and starts walking towards the kitchen. The smell of freshly made curry filled their house. He saw two bowls ready at the table for them to eat next to the yellow flowers Akaashi bought for their anniversary last week. He said he reminds him of his eyes. 

He walks into the living room, only to see the raven-haired boy sleeping on the couch and cuddling with their cat Aiko. He was looking extremely cute with his glasses and an oversized hoodie that he stole from Bokuto, he could sit and watch him all day without getting bored. 

He leans and drops a kiss on his forehead, then another one right under his right eye and another on the corner of his lips. ''Babe, c' mon wake up.'' 

Akaashi murmurs and turns to the other side, making Aiko leave. Bokuto makes himself a little space and lay down next to his boyfriend, carefully wrapping his arms around his waist under the gray hoodie. 

He buries his face at the crook of Akaashi's neck, leaving kisses all over. He starts playing with his soft messy hair, curling the tip of the dark locks with this finger. It smelled like coconut. 

Akaashi finally turns back and faces with Bokuto, smiling a little while slowly opening his eyes.

''Morning, sleeping beauty.'' There's so little space between them it still makes Bokuto's stomach tingle like they haven't been dating for years. 

''I made curry and rice, wanna eat and watch something?'' Akaashi offers and kisses the tip of his nose.

''I'd love that.'' And they get up after a short session of cuddling, Akaashi putting the food to the bowls and Bokuto opening the latest episode of the crime show they watch together. 

They end up hugging under the blanket later that night, their legs tangled and Aiko curled up, sleeping at their footstep.

Bokuto turns his gaze to Akaashi. He was beautiful. Beautiful wasn't enough to describe how pretty he was. And he wasn't even trying. His long lashes and dark green eyes that reminded him of the forest, Bokuto just wanted to admire him all day. He still didn't understand what he could've possibly done to deserve someone like Akaashi Keiji to be in his life. 

He loved his smile, even though he wasn't a type of person that laughed all the time, Bokuto was one of the lucky ones that get to experience it. He loved the way his expressions change when he was reading a book that he was really into. He loved how calm he was. His presence was enough for Bokuto to forget about his stress and relax a little. He didn't had to say anything. 

He gets up without saying anything, leaving a confused Akaashi behind. 

''Where are you going?'' 

''It's a surprise.'' Bokuto continues looking for something in the pocket of his coat. After two minutes of panicking and searching all his pockets and bag, he finds what he was looking for. 

Bokuto takes a deep breath; his hands are shaking little, Akaashi notices while he sits up on the couch. 

''What's going on?'' Bokuto smiles. It's one of those genuine ones where he smiles so wide that his eyes wrinkle. It makes Akaashi smile too. He takes his right hand, fingers intertwined, Bokuto looks up to meet Akaashi's eyes. 

''Keiji, I love you. I love you so much and you make me the happiest person alive.'' Tears start rushing to the corner of his eyes. He takes out the ring from his pocket and continues, ''I wanted to give you this promise ring. I knew from the start that I could never leave your side. You were always there for me, no matter what and oh boy I still don't know how you put up with my shit! B-but I want to be there for you too.'' Bokuto always carried the ring with him in case the right time comes. He wanted to give it to Akaashi for a month now but never knew when. He wanted everything to be perfect and Akaashi to be comfortable and he couldn't imagine a better time than this. 

Akaashi is blushing, and he knows it cause he can feel his whole face heat up. He can't even form a proper sentence as tears start to run down from his cheeks. It makes Bokuto even more nervous. 

''You don't have to take it of course! I know we still have a year to graduate and-'' Akaashi cups his face and kisses him. It's a quick kiss, to stop Bokuto from rambling. 

''I love you too Kotaro,'' He takes the ring from his trembling hands and wears it. His blue eyes are shining because of the tears. ''It's beautiful, thank you.'' Bokuto starts laughing, still trying to wipe the tears off his face with the back of his hand. And Akaashi kisses him again. Right when he's smiling, just because he can and he secretly always wanted to do that. 

It's longer this time. One of his hands is playing with the grey part of his hair while the other is on his cheek, caressing with his thumb. Bokuto's hands find their place on Akaashi's waist. He leans down as he deepens the kiss and makes Akaashi lay back. 

Bokuto starts kissing Akaashi's neck, knowing that he is very ticklish there, making him burst into laughter. Akaashi has the most beautiful laugh. So Bokuto continues to tickle him.


End file.
